Péripéties de loup garou
by lasurvolte
Summary: Je vais regrouper les petites histoires que j'écris sur Teen Wolf ici parce que je me sens inspiré et je pense en écrire plusieurs . 1. Mais où va dormir Derek? 2.rencontre avec un chat 3. Stiles veut jouer. 4. Discours de Stiles 5. Stiles a trouvé une drogue dure, douce, géniale 6. Réflexion du côté de Derek. 7. Une virée en voiture 8. une blague de Stiles ETC. Stek
1. Ou dort Derek?

**Titre : **Où dort Derek ?

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

**Genre : **drabble

**Couple :** Stek (sous entendu)

**Note :** spoil d'un passage de la saison 1

* * *

Stiles fit le tour de sa chambre d'un regard, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Derek qui squattait chez lui :

- Mais tu vas dormir où ?

Le loup-garou se contenta de fixer froidement l'adolescent :

- C'est pas la peine d'être menaçant, je demandais juste ça comme ça, et puis tu ne me fais même pas peur.

Silence.

- Bon tu me fais peut-être un peu peur. Mais c'est quand même important de savoir où tu vas dormir si tu restes chez moi. A moins que tu ne dormes pas ?

- Je dors. Je suis un loup garou, pas un zombie.

- Tu peux peut-être dormir par terre dans ce cas.

Derek s'approcha de Stiles d'un air menaçant.

- Ok, ok, je dors par terre.

xxx

Stiles avait mal au dos, le sol ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus confortable pour dormir. Il se releva et regarda en direction de Derek. Ce dernier avait les yeux grands ouverts.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

Pas de réponse.

- Peut-être que tu trouveras le sol plus à ton goût, on peut échanger de place si tu veux.

- Je peux te grignoter un bras si tu veux.

- Ok je reste par terre.

xxx

N'empêche qu'au bout de trois jours à dormir par terre le pauvre Stiles rêvait de dormir dans un vrai bon lit douillet. Il avait hâte que Derek parte, il aurait peut-être pu convaincre Scott de récupérer le loup garou.

- Je peux dormir dans le lit ce soir ?

- Ca dépend.

Stiles eut un sourire plein d'espoir.

- De quoi ?

- De ta résistance face à des dents et des griffes tranchantes.

xxx

Au milieu de la nuit alors que le loup- garou semblait dormir, Stiles se leva très discrètement puis s'approcha de son lit et s'allongea au côté de Derek. Il avait un peu peur de le réveiller et de se faire jeter, ou pire, mais il en avait marre de dormir par terre. Après tout c'était un lit deux places, ils n'avaient qu'à dormir ensemble, et c'est tout.

Pendant un instant le cœur de Stiles s'arrêta alors que le loup garou se rapprochait de lui, persuadé de se faire tuer. Mais non, Derek se contenta de se servir de lui comme peluche. Ah ouais, alors comme ça même les lycans avaient besoin de doudou ?

Cela ne dérangeait pas Stiles, au moins pouvait il dormir couché confortablement dans son pieu. Et puis ce n'était pas si désagréable d'avoir un loup-garou pour lui tenir chaud.

Il commençait à comprendre Danny.

xxx

Stiles se réveilla quand sa tête toucha le sol.

- Aïe Derek t'abuse ! Tu pourrais me réveiller plus délicatement.

- Qu'est ce que tu foutais dans le lit ?

- Bah j'en avais marre de dormir par terre, c'est un lit deux places, on n'a qu'a dormir ensemble, c'est une bonne idée non ?

- Non.

- Tu ne pensais pas ça hier soir quand tu t'es servie de moi comme peluche.

- Quoi ?

- Ahaha tu fais moins le fier là, je ne pensais pas que les loups-garous pouvaient éprouver le besoin de se coller aux gens comme tu le fais. Mais c'est vrai que tu as l'air froid et un peu flippant. Sauf qu'en fait tu es peut-être un mignon toutou.

Stiles s'excusa mille fois après le grognement de Derek.

- Okay tu n'es pas un mignon toutou, je suis vraiment désolé, ne me tue pas.

Derek relâcha la chemise de l'adolescent.

xxx

Mais chaque fois que Derek dormait, Stiles en profitait pour s'incruster dans le lit, et chaque fois le loup se collait contre lui. Alors le matin, l'adolescent se retrouvait le nez par terre, et se faisait engueuler par le lycan. Cela n'avait pas d'importance puisque cela lui permettait de dormir.

Stiles n'arrivait pas à dormir, pourtant maintenant il avait son lit pour lui tout seul depuis la disparition de Derek. Mais les bras du loup le tenaient au chaud, et ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça de servir de peluche. Il avait froid dans sa couette, il avait trop de place dans le lit, il manquait quelque chose…

xxx

- Stiles, bien que j'ai l'habitude de tes manies bizarres, je peux te poser une question ?

- Vas-y Scott !

- Pourquoi est ce que tu … as une peluche géante de loup dans ton lit ?

Fin.

L'autatrice : c'est parce que parfois en matant des trucs je me pose des questions toute bête et là c'était « mais où dort Derek la fois où il squatte chez Stiles ? », bon on ne les voit pas beaucoup dormir de toute manière mais je suis sûr que même un grand loup comme lui a besoin de repos.


	2. Le chat

**Titre : **Le chat

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

**Genre : **drabble

**Couple :** Stek (sous entendu)

* * *

Quand le chat vint se frotter aux jambes de Stiles, Derek se mit à grogner. Les loups garous et les félins ne faisaient pas bon ménage. L'adolescent s'en amusa et se baissa pour caresser et câliner le chat.

- J'aime plutôt bien ces animaux.

Sourit-il.

L'Alpha le prit super mal et gronda plus fort. Le chat s'éloigna un peu de Stiles et fêla. S'en suivit une bataille de territoire – c'est-à-dire pour Stiles – entre le félin et le loup garou. Six secondes plus tard l'adolescent se mit à crier :

- Derek ! Relâche ce chat c'est écœurant ! Non ne le mange pas ! Relâche ! C'est bien gentil loup garou.

Depuis ce jour, Stiles évite un peu les chats. Il n'a pas envie que l'Alpha s'étouffe avec une boule de poil.

L'autatrice : parce que je me demandais ce que ça ferait si Derek rencontrait un chat. Ou pire si Stiles rencontrait un chat, en compagnie de Derek.


	3. Jouons

**Titre : **Jouons.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

**Genre : **drabble

**Couple :** peut-être Stek ?

**Note :** Spoil saison 1, peut-être un peu de saison 2, ou peut-être pas. Rien de grave.

* * *

Derek se demandait comment mais COMMENT il avait pu se laisser entrainer dans cette histoire. Il savait que Stiles était un emmerdeur, un type à la langue bien pendu, plus malin qu'il ne le montrait et qui ne le craignait pas autant qu'il aurait dût, surtout pour un simple humain, mais il ne le connaissait pas encore manipulateur.

- Pied droit rouge.

Derek se déplaça en grognant.

Mais quand Stiles s'était pointé tout sourire pour jouer au Twister il aurait vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT dût refuser.

- Oh ! Tu peux relever tes fesses que je puisse mettre ma main sur le rond vert ?

Grondement de la part de Derek.

- Okay, je vais me débrouiller.

Et Stiles s'entortilla dans une position bizarre.

Bien évidemment, Derek avait refusé, hors de question de jouer à un jeu de gosses de primaire avec le rigolo de service. Un loup garou comme lui avait d'autres priorités dans la vie.

- Eh ! Interdiction de planter ses griffes dans le plateau !

- La ferme !

Par exemple il devait transformer des loups pour sa meute, ou encore se protéger de la famille Argent, surveiller Scott, etc. Vraiment pas le temps pour ces conneries.

- Coucou Derek, jolies crocs.

Le loup garou lui lança un regard froid et méchant.

Donc Derek avait refusé et là Stiles avait sourit de toutes ses dents et avoir froissé l'égo de l'homme :

- Alors tu te dis Alpha et tu as peur de perdre ?

Bon c'est vrai que c'est stupide de se laisser manipuler ainsi, mais Derek ne pouvait pas laisser dire un minable humain faiblard que lui l'Alpha avait peur. Alors voilà il jouait et Stiles était fort et étrangement souple pour un humain, à croire qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

- Un entrainement de toute une vie, rigola Stiles répondant aux pensés de Derek.

Leur position n'était pas commode et en plus l'adolescent se permettait de rire. Stiles se tenait dos à la planche de Twister un peu comme s'il faisait le pont, tandis que Derek se tenait au dessus de lui, torse contre torse.

- Tu ne veux pas perdre, menaça le loup garou.

- Non !

Alors l'homme approcha son visage tout près de celui de Stiles, sortant ses crocs de loup, l'air effrayant.

- J'ai un tout petit peu peur quand tu fais ça… Mais c'est à toi de jouer Derek.

Le loup leva la main comme pour aller tourner la roulette, mais à la place poussa Stiles de toutes ses forces, l'adolescent tomba sur le dos.

- Tricheur.

Derek eut un sourire arrogant

- Gagné !

Puis s'approchant de Stiles il ajouta :

- Jouons à un autre jeu maintenant.

Fin.

L'autatrice : dédicacé à ma sœur qui perd tout le temps au twister, et ma cousine qui gagne tout le temps. Et qui m'ont inspiré.


	4. Amnésie

**Titre : **Amnésie

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

**Couple :** Stek

**Note :** pas de spoil

* * *

- Si par exemple tu souffrais d'amnésie antérograde, tu ne pourrais plus te rappeler de ce que tu fais durant les prochains jours de ta vie jusqu'à ta mort. Tu croirais avoir toujours vingt-deux ans, être beau, jeune et fringant, alors que tu serais un vieux loup tout rouillé. Tu te demanderais pourquoi tu es en maison de retraite alors que tu es l'Alpha ou par exemple tu ignorerais que tu es devenu incontinent. Quand tu verrais Scott vieux tu hurlerais et tu ne le reconnaîtrais pas, et si tu te voyais dans un miroir tu te demanderais qui est ce vieux et ça te rendrait très certainement fou. En plus ça ne se soigne pas alors tu ne pourrais plus jamais rien enregistrer tu vois ?

Derek regarda Stiles, debout devant lui, parlant sérieusement.

- Et donc Stiles ? Tu es venu avec ta Jeep jusqu'ici en pleins milieu de la nuit pour me parler de cette maladie bizarre ?

- Oui. En fait non. Mais oui… Ce que je voulais dire c'est que j'ai vu ce film où un homme avait une amnésie antérograde et c'était trop atroce tu vois ? Il n'avait que quinze minutes de mémoire courte et cherchait quand même l'assassin de sa femme. Alors je ne sais pas pourquoi, de fil en aiguille j'en suis venu à t'imaginer te prendre une grosse pierre sur la tête où je ne sais quoi. Une poutre tiens, pourquoi pas une poutre ? Tu as vu où tu vis ? Dans une maison que je me demande comment elle tient debout. Et en plus tu es le genre loup garou qui vit dangereusement et pas peinard, donc un jour tu vas te prendre un coup sur la tête. Et là paf, amnésie antérograde.

- Stiles, tu peux en venir directement au fait avant que je perde complètement patience ?

- Alors oui, donc j'ai pensé ça et soudainement je me suis dis _« ah non parce que si ça arrive il ne saura jamais et j'aurai beau lui répéter il ne s'en souviendra pas, et ça je ne veux pas »_

- Qu'est ce que je ne saurai pas Stiles ?

Soupira Derek qui commençait à se demander s'il n'allait pas assommer l'adolescent.

- Et bien que je t'aime. Bon je sais que c'est bizarre et qu'il y a encore une semaine je disais être amoureux de Lydia, mais tout le monde peut changer d'avis non ? Et puis c'est vrai que je t'aime, t'es le genre un peu bad boy, mais plutôt pas mal, et même si tu adores me taper dessus, je ne sais pas je… J'adore être avec toi et… Enfin tu vois…

- Stiles je ne sais pas ce qui te passe par la tête, mais t'as jamais dans l'idée de faire les choses simplement et d'aller droit au but ?

- T'es pas sympa là, tu sais à quel point c'est dur d'avouer son amour ?

- Non.

Derek eut un sourire arrogant et sur cette dernière parole il embrassa Stiles. Okay, si jamais un jour par hasard il avait une amnésie antérograde, au moins cela ferait partit de ses souvenirs.

Ses meilleurs souvenirs.

Fin.

L'autatrice : ce qui m'a inspiré cette fic c'est la série Perception (que je conseille elle est bien comme tout) et le film dont Stiles parle à un moment c'est Memento (que je recommande aussi bien qu'il soit super triste-horrible). Donc du coup j'ai pondu ce petit machin où il ne se passe autant le dire : pas grand-chose, mais j'espère quand même que ça vous aura plus. Ayez du fun avec le moment présent sera ma conclusion. Enjoy !


	5. Une nouvelle drogue

**Titre : **Une nouvelle drogue

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

**Couple :** Stek

**Note :** pas de spoil

* * *

D'abord ça craignait ! Certes ils étaient poursuivies et si le loup garou pouvait s'enfuir, Stiles pas vraiment. Derek était peut-être froid et un peu flippant, mais pas du genre à abandonner l'humain. C'était donc sympa de se part de protéger l'adolescent, mais il n'avait vraiment trouvé que ça pour échapper à leurs poursuivants ?

Stiles était couché sur son lit et se prenait la tête, il n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé mais le plus grave c'était qu'il n'avait pas envie d'oublier et qu'il n'avait pas détesté ça, il avait même plutôt adoré.

Il se repassait sans arrêt la scène, sans jamais s'arrêter, retour play.

Il se souvenait : Derek et lui couraient. Le loup garou plus vite que lui bien entendu. Stiles commençait à être essoufflé, si la poursuite continuait encore longtemps il finirait par se faire rattraper.

C'est alors que Derek se retourna et le bloqua contre un mur :

- C'est pas du tout le moment là Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ils vont nous rattraper.

L'Alpha coinça encore plus Stiles qui essayait de se débattre, lui attrapant les poignets et les retenant aux côté de sa tête avec ses mains.

- Derek ! Mais lâche m…

La fin de la phrase se perdit sur la bouche de Derek qui venait d'embrasser Stiles. L'adolescent chercha à se détacher de l'étreinte, mais le loup garou le tenait fermement et appuyait encore plus sa bouche. Au bout d'un moment Stiles laissa tomber et se laissa faire. Tant pi s'ils se faisaient attraper, si le monde s'écroulait et disparaissait, l'adolescent s'en fichait. Le temps paraissait s'être arrêté et plus rien n'avait d'importance. Sauf Derek et ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa bouche si chaude, si bonne, ce contact si agréable. Et maintenant sa langue contre la sienne. L'humain n'avait même pas entendu leurs poursuivants s'arrêter près d'eux, les regarder, et recommencer leur course confondant Derek et Stiles avec un simple couple gay.

Même quand le loup garou mit fin au baiser, Stiles se sentait encore assommé. Il se laissa entrainer dans l'autre sens, refermant juste sa main dans celle de Derek.

Ils avaient fini par réussir à s'échapper et la tactique du Lycan n'y était pas pour rien. Seulement voilà que maintenant Stiles ne se remettait plus du baiser.

Il en voulait encore.

Et encore.

Et encore.

Seulement il ne vit plus Derek durant toute la semaine. Il n'avait pas non plus de nouvelles. Ni rien. Le vide. La mort.

Un baiser de Derek c'était comme l'héroïne, une fois suffisait pour rendre totalement accro. Et le sevrage était difficile.

Sans doute Stiles était-il le seul en manque. Il y pensait, il en rêvait. Il finit par aller le voir lui-même. Quitte à se faire jeter.

- Derek ! Espèce de méga enfoiré ! Arrête de te planquer et vient t'expliquer si t'es un loup garou !

Le susnommé fit son entrée scénique préféré, celle où il sautait du haut des escaliers avec un air fier de lui.

- Désolé de ne pas t'applaudir mais je suis de trop mauvaise humeur pour supporter ta façon sexy et super classe d'arriver.

Derek répondit à sa façon en bloquant Stiles contre le mur.

- Et voilà, encore ! T'en as jamais marre de me coincer contre tout ce que tu trouves avec tes airs menaçants ?

- C'est pas pour ça que tu es venu ?

L'adolescent déglutit :

- Pas seulement.

- Tu veux autre chose ?

- Tu sais ce que je veux.

- Dis le moi.

- T'es un salop Derek, tout ça c'est de ta faute, tu crois que je trouve ça drôle moi ? J'ai l'impression d'être complètement désespéré. J'ai l'impression que bientôt je serai comme un toxicomane capable de supplier pour avoir sa dose. Donc vas-y embrasse moi, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie tu m'entends, je veux que tu me roules une pelle, tout de suite, immédiatement.

- Si tu viens uniquement pour que je t'embrasse, ce ne devrait pas être difficile de répondre à ta demande.

Stiles soupira de soulagement et ferma les yeux, espérant récupérer sa dose. Mais alors que le souffle chaud du loup garou se rapprochait de lui il rouvrit soudainement les yeux et le repoussa :

- Non attend. Je ne veux pas que ça.

Derek fit une tête frustrée.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Je veux que tu m'aimes. Je ne veux pas des baisers gratuits, je veux des baisers amoureux. Tu vois, c'est pas pareil, enfin si ça semble pareil, mais si je m'accroche trop à toi et que tu décides de ne plus m'embrasser parce que l'envie t'en ais passé… Non juste, tombe d'abord amoureux de moi et ensuite embrasse-moi.

- C'est plus compliqué.

- Tu m'as embrassé l'autre jour juste pour nous sauver ?

Le loup garou failli dire oui, mais en entendant le cœur de Stiles battre comme un sauvage, il décida d'être plus sincère :

- Peut-être pas que pour ça. Je ne l'aurais pas fait, si ce n'était pas toi.

- Donc tu ne m'embrasses que moi ?

- Oui.

- Tu veux m'embrasser beaucoup ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tu es aussi accro à ma bouche ?

- Oui quand tu ne l'utilises pas pour parler.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Derek s'approcha pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Réponds d'abord dit Stiles en le repoussant à nouveau.

Le Lycan ronchonna un peu, puis finis par admettre :

- Oui. Je peux t'embrasser maintenant ?

- Oui, tout de suite, vas-y, j'en peux plus, qu'est ce que t'attends depuis tout à l'heure ?

Le loup garou soupira et roula des yeux, puis embrassa Stiles.

Ce fut le début d'une belle addiction.

Fin.

L'autatrice : cette fic ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard, je l'ai écris tout à l'heure alors que je m'enquiquinais durant mon cours. C'est tout simple en fait, je voyais Derek « protéger » Stiles à sa manière. Ne me demandez pas qui les poursuivent j'en sais rien, ils sont là comme une excuse à la fic. J'espère que ce petit machin vous aura tout de même plu.


	6. Comme un phare

**Titre : **Comme un phare.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

**Couple :** Stek

**Note :** pas de spoil

* * *

Derek avait été perdu pendant un temps. Complètement paumé. Dans un brouillard, dans un cafard, quelque part entre colère et désespoir. Il était brusque, il était froid, souvent énervé. Il prenait parfois les mauvaises décisions, mais il n'était pas le seul, pleins de gens faisaient parfois des erreurs, sauf que lui s'en voulait cent fois plus. Se noyait sous le poids de sa culpabilité. N'était pas celui qu'il voulait être.

Dans ce cauchemar il avait trouvé un endroit où se réfugier, un rêve plus doux, plus lumineux, où il pouvait cesser pendant un instant de retenir sa respiration.

Plutôt qu'un endroit il s'agissait d'une personne. Son opposé. Souriant, drôle, bavard, hyperactif. Qui ne réfléchissait pas toujours à ses actes. Qui s'inquiétait plus souvent pour les autres que pour lui-même.

A la fois sa complémentarité. Il remplissait les silences de Derek, adoucissait sa colère, s'inquiétait à sa place, le déculpabilisait, lui donnait ce qui lui manquait.

Le loup garou en était déjà fou avant de comprendre ses sentiments, avant même d'en prendre conscience. Quand son cœur – oui il en avait un – lui avait soufflé la réponse, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

Le plus étrange dans tout cela c'était que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Parfois il se demandait : _« pourquoi moi ? »_, s'interrogeait, se prenait la tête, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas n'importe qui d'autre ? Certes il était beau et bien foutu, mais il n'était pas franchement sympa, il était froid, dur. Parfois trop possessif ou jaloux. Avec un vrai sale caractère de loup garou.

Alors l'autre lui donnait des raisons, toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres le plus souvent. _« J'aime tes crocs », « j'adore tes griffes », « t'as des cheveux tous doux », « j'ai un faible pour ton manteau de cuir », « tes grognement sont vachement sexy ». _

Mais ça plaisait à Derek encore plus.

N'empêche qu'il savait où aller maintenant que le brouillard s'était un peu levé. Il avait trouvé de quoi remplir le vide qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de lui. Et se collait contre le dos de Stiles (lui-même), le tenait contre lui, incapable de le lâcher, profitant de son sommeil pour le tenir encore plus près de lui.

Maintenant il savait vers qui rentrer et quand il se perdait il avait ce phare pour le guider.

C'était bizarre mais peu importe.

Derek casa son nez et ses lèvres dans le cou de Stiles et ferma les yeux.

- Arrête de réfléchir, souffla l'adolescent, qui venait de se réveiller. C'est mon rôle à moi de trop penser.

Derek eut un micro-sourire sans se détacher pour autant. L'humain attrapa la main du loup, la calla sur son ventre sans se séparer de lui.

Le Lycan avait le cœur qui battait au même rythme que l'adolescent, c'était hyper rassurant. Il avait envie de lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait mais avait la bouche sèche et était incapable de parler, il se contenta donc d'émettre un mini-grognement :

- Je sais, moi aussi je t'aime, fit Stiles pour y répondre.

C'était simple, c'était suffisant.

C'était bien.

Fin.

L'autatrice : c'est HYPER simple, j'ai encore écris ça durant les cours. Mon imagination a été tiré de la chanson qui est géniale : « on tient l'coup » des Cowboys Fringants et surtout de la phrase (tirée donc de cette chanson) : _« Couchés en cuillère, collé sur ton derrière, t'es mon petit bord de mer. A la fois la lumière et le gouvernail qui me ramènent au bercail ». _Du coup j'imaginais bien Derek penser que Stiles était un peu son chez lui, alors qu'ils étaient collé l'un contre l'autre, couché en cuillère. J'aime bien d'habitude faire en sorte qu'ils se mettent ensemble, mais j'aime bien aussi exploiter leur sentiment (quand ils sont ensemble). J'espère que même si c'est franchement simple ça vous aura tout de même plu et que vous n'avez pas été déçu.


	7. Tu sais ce qui se passe devant les feux

**Titre : **Tu sais ce qui se passe devant les feux rouges ?

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

**Couple :** Stek

**Note :** peut-être des minis spoils de la saison 1 et 2 mais bon pas des choses très graves, je crois.

* * *

Erica, Boyd et Isaac avait eut cette idée après consultation. Ils faisaient bien sûr cela pour leur Alpha adoré, pour l'aider parce qu'ils leur paraissaient assez évident qu'il ne ferait rien seul.

Ils avaient donc invité Stiles à une fête, juste tous les quatre, ce dernier ayant refusé, ils l'avaient un petit peu obligé à venir. Le pauvre humain se retrouva bloqué autour d'une table entre les trois loups garou.

Stiles se demandait s'il allait se faire dévorer, si c'était sa dernière nuit, s'il devait essayer de s'enfuir, mais Isaac au bout d'un moment et de pas mal d'alcool réussi à le mettre à l'aise. Et puis que risquait Stiles alors qu'Erica et Boyd se roulaient des pelles à qui mieux mieux ? Et qu'Isaac se montrait si charmant ?

Au bout d'un moment il se sentit saoul, il était bien le seul. L'alcool n'ayant pas d'effet sur les autres. Quand Stiles se trouva assez atteint, les loups garou firent venir Derek (plutôt facile d'appeler la meute en beuglant façon loup, même plus besoin de portable). Quand ce dernier arriva, Isaac lui sourit et lança :

- Il a besoin d'aide pour rentrer, on te laisse.

Et les trois louveteaux filous s'enfuirent, laissant l'Alpha s'occuper de l'humain. Ce dernier étant entrain de chanter une chanson paillarde debout en équilibre sur une chaise. Il finit par tellement vaciller qu'il se cassa la gueule, mais comme il avait avec lui un loup garou pleins de réflexe, il se contenta de tomber dans les bras de Derek.

- Oh génial, Derek c'est toi.

Fit Stiles en enroulant ses bras autour de lui. Le loup le garda contre lui, le souleva et l'emporta jusqu'à sa camaro. Ce serait plus facile que d'y aller en le laissant marcher.

- Eh attend, j'ai ma Jeep moi !

- Tu vas pas conduire dans cet état, ronchonna Derek.

- Bah pourquoi pas ? Je vais pas abandonner ma Jeep !

Le Lycan lui grogna dessus assez fort pour que Stiles se résigne.

- Bon d'accord, montons dans ta chouette bagnole, je ferai tout ce que tu me diras tu sais bien.

Mais au lieu de monter dans la voiture il s'enfuit jusqu'à la maison, attrapa un verre d'alcool et revint, puis avec un sourire idiot, oubliant de marcher droit, et se collant malgré lui au corps de Derek il expliqua :

- Pour la route.

Le loup soupira et le laissa faire, ce qui comptait c'était qu'il montait dans la voiture. Il lui attacha sa ceinture pendant que Stiles ricanait :

- J'aime tes attouchements de loup garou.

Derek ne fit pas attention à son discours d'ivrogne, maudit intérieurement ses crétins de bêtas, et monta côté conducteur.

- T'as pas intérêt de vomir où je te le fais bouffer.

- T'es fou toi, j'oserais pas vomir dans une camaro. Allez démarre, à fond. Roule à fond. Et si on partait tous les deux à la plage ? A la montagne ? J'adorerais aller quelque part en camaro là tout de suite.

- On va chez toi.

- Zut même pas drôle.

Pendant que Derek conduisait Stiles buvait. Finalement il eut fini de boire. Et commença à poser ses mains partout sur la voiture. Appuya sur l'allume cigare, régla la radio sur n'importe quelle chaîne, vérifia ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la boite à gant, ricana en ouvrant la fenêtre côté conducteur, se calma un peu en voyant Derek sortir ses crocs. Se contenta d'ouvrir sa vitre à lui et passa sa tête hors de la voiture en hurlant comme un dingue. Il sortit ses bras également, fit l'avion, puis revint s'asseoir calmement et referma sa fenêtre :

- Maintenant tu touches plus à rien ou je te bouffe !

Stiles rigola comme si Derek venait de lui raconter une très bonne blague.

- Et si on allait s'amuser tous les deux quelque part ?

- Tu ne crois pas que t'as assez bu ?

- Si sûrement, mais on n'est pas obligé de boire, on peut juste s'amuser. J'ai envie de m'amuser avec toi. Oh regarde ! Un rond point, vas y fait des tours de manège.

Derek ne le fit pas :

- Même pas drôle, fait demi-tour, je veux qu'on tourne et qu'on tourne et qu'on tourne. Partons tous les deux, ça pourrait être fun non ? On s'enfuit dans la nuit à fond à l'heure.

- Non !

Stiles se mit à bouder, se taisant et arrêtant de toucher à tout. C'était plus calme, mais presque trop bizarre, si bien que Derek fit demi tour et deux trois tours au rond point, laissant l'autre pouffer comme un dingue. Il tuerait ses Bêtas plus tard.

- Tu veux aller où, interrogea Derek ?

- Tout droit !

Et le loup garou appuya sur l'accélérateur, sortit de Beacon Hills, et ils s'enfuirent tous les deux vers nul part, au moins pour cette nuit, pendant que Stiles était trop saoul pour capter qu'il se faisait kidnapper, pendant que Derek acceptait de faire des choses stupides pour ce gamin.

- Un feu rouge ! Grille-le !

- Non.

Derek s'arrêta, et Stiles demanda :

- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe devant les feux rouges ?

- Non ?

- Tu ne sauras pas. Il est déjà vert.

Le loup garou soupira, piqué de curiosité, mais il n'eut pas le choix et démarra. Les autres feux rencontrés étaient tous verts, dommage. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il se passait devant les feux rouges. Stiles avait le don d'attiser des trucs en lui qu'il croyait mort. Comme l'envie de foncer vraiment, d'aller n'importe où un soir, et de poser des questions idiotes.

- Alors il se passe quoi aux feux rouges ?

L'adolescent haussa les épaules en se marrant.

- Tiens là bas un stop, arrête toi et je t'explique.

Derek s'arrêta. Il aurait pu redémarrer, pas une voiture à l'horizon, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il voulait savoir.

- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe devant les STOP ?

- Non.

- Tu veux vraiment vraiment vraiment savoir ?

- Oui.

- Vraiment vraiment vraiment ?

- Mais oui !

- T'es sûr de ne pas regretter ?

- Mais bordel dis moi ce qui se passe devant les STOP !

- Comme tu veux.

Et Stiles défit sa ceinture, se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Puis le voleur de baiser tout fier de lui alla se rasseoir :

- Les couples en profitent. Voilà !

- On n'est pas un couple. Fit Derek tellement perturbé qu'il ne redémarra pas.

- Mais j'en profite quand même. Démarre, on trouvera peut-être d'autres feux rouges ou d'autres STOP.

Le loup garou réfléchis six secondes, puis ne trouva pas l'idée mauvaise. Il passa la nuit à chercher des STOP et des feux rouges, et laissait chaque fois Stiles l'embrasser. L'adolescent faisait ça parce qu'il était saoul, mais le loup adorait ça. Vraiment. Il allait devoir se contenter de simplement grogner contre ses Bêtas.

Chaque fois que leurs lèvres se rencontraient, c'était comme un choc électrique, comme l'embrasement d'une forêt, comme l'explosion d'une bombe, une piqûre de morphine, une fusillade. C'était horrible et génial à la fois. Surtout génial d'ailleurs.

La nuit fit place au matin, Derek raccompagna Stiles, qui avait fini par s'endormir, chez lui. Il le sortit de là, le plaqua contre son dos et sauta jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Puis finalement le coucha sur son lit.

Quand il se réveillerait, sans doute qu'il ne se souviendrait de rien, mais Derek n'oublierait jamais.

L'après-midi, il vit débarquer l'humain sur un vélo :

- Je viens chercher ma Jeep.

- Je vois.

Stiles mit son vélo dans le coffre, grimpa dans son véhicule, le démarra et s'en alla. Sans un mot de plus. Sans un regard. Sans rien.

Derek soupira de déception, mais à ce moment là la Jeep revint en marche arrière :

- Au fait, lança Stiles, à tout hasard, ça te dirait de faire une virée avec moi ? Genre, à la recherche des STOP et des feux rouges, je te laisserai m'embrasser, si tu veux.

Le loup garou ne se fit pas prier, grimpa dans la Jeep et Stiles démarra en se marrant. Il avait peut-être été bourré la veille, n'empêche qu'il avait adoré ça aussi, d'embrasser Derek. Alors pourquoi ne pas recommencer à jeun ?

L'Alpha allait devoir remercier ses Bêtas.

Fin.

L'autatrice : c'est à cause de Benoit Dorémus si j'ai écris cette fic, je vous conseille d'ailleurs d'écouter la chanson qui m'a inspiré : _« Marque ton stop que j't'embrasse »._ Elle est géniale (comme la majorité des chansons de Benoit Dorémus de toute façon). J'espère que ce machin tout mignon dégoulinant et très simple vous a plu.


	8. Une mauvaise blague

**Titre :** Mauvaise blague. 

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

**Couple :** Stek

**Note :** Zero spoil, hourra

* * *

Stiles était mort de rire. Il riait tellement, tellement, qu'il en avait mal au ventre, qu'il en pleurait, et qu'il peinait à respirer. Il savait que c'était réellement suicidaire de rire maintenant, surtout vu la tête que lui faisait Derek, il aurait mieux fait de s'arrêter maintenant, tout de suite, immédiatement. Seulement c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait ni s'en empêcher, ni s'arrêter, même s'il avait un loup garou plus que furieux en face de lui, prêt à l'étriper, l'égorger et le bouffer tout en même temps. Plus l'adolescent riait, plus Derek s'assombrissait et sûrement que cela réduisait son temps de vie d'encore quelques minutes.

Au bout d'un temps interminable, la crise de four rire de Stiles se calma, il eut encore quelques hoquets puis retrouva son calme, mais pas totalement son sérieux.

Il prit de bonnes grandes inspirations, afin de récupérer tout l'oxygène qui lui manquait, essuya une larme qui était encore accroché à ses cils. Puis seulement il parla.

- Ah ! Ca fait du bien, rire est bon pour les abdos, tu devrais essayer. Encore que ! Tu vas me dire : vu tes abdos, tu n'en a pas besoin.

Derek resta silencieux, mais faisait sa tête des très mauvais jours. Stiles se sentit alors d'un coup plus timide :

- Désolé Derek, je voulais juste… Rigoler un peu. Tu m'en veux pas hein ? Sans rancune ? Bon ben salut !

Stiles amorça un geste pour s'enfuir mais il était trop tard, Derek le plaquait déjà contre le mur. L'adolescent ferma les yeux, craintif, attendant le coup qui n'allait pas tarder à suivre. Et effectivement Derek lui donna un coup sur le crâne. Stiles rouvrit les yeux et se frotta la tête avec une petite moue.

- C'était juste une blague, bon une mauvaise blague peut-être. Ceci dit j'ai plutôt rit, tu devrais trouver cela drôle toi aussi.

- La ferme ou je t'égorge !

L'humain serra les lèvres et avala avec difficulté. Derek était réellement en colère. Il n'aurait pas dût rire. En fait il n'aurait pas dût faire ça, tout court. Mais cela avait tellement été tentant qu'il n'avait pas su résister.

Et voilà comment en pleine ville, durant un moment d'influence, Stiles avait donné une pancarte « FREE HUGS » à Derek. Avant même que le loup garou ait le temps de réagir, une horde de femelles en chaleur se jetait sur lui. Il y en avait tellement qu'il était bien incapable de fuir. Il ne pouvait pas non plus blesser un humain, et pas plus les menacer en se transformant. Derek avait donc subit les câlins des gens, se rendant compte à quel point le sex-appeal pouvait être dangereux.

Flatteur, mais dangereux.

Il avait finalement réussi à s'en sortir, mais son tee-shirt était à moitié déchiré, sa veste plus que froissée, ses joues pleines de rouges à lèvres de femmes plus entreprenantes que d'autres.

- Au moins ça prouve que t'es beau et qu'on t'aime, tenta Stiles d'une toute petite voix.

Derek soupira :

- Ne refais jamais ça !

- Promis !

Le loup garou eut encore un air menaçant, mais fini par le relâcher. Stiles parût soulagé. L'adolescent ramassa le panneau FREE HUGS et s'éloigna. Avant de revenir sur ses pas et de tendre à nouveau la pancarte à Derek.

Ce dernier le fusilla sur place avec un seul regard. Stiles en frissonna de peur, mais finis quand même par dire :

- Tu ne risques rien ici, on est dans ta maison, au milieu de nulle part, et il n'y a personne à l'horizon. Donc tu veux bien le tenir, juste trois secondes ? S'il te plaît.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Tu sauras si tu le tiens.

Derek était persuadé de le regretter mais attrapa la pancarte machinalement. Alors à ce moment là Stiles s'avança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Dix secondes à peine, qui parurent être à la fois dix minutes et dix centième de secondes de rien du tout. Puis Stiles recula, lui sourit et récupéra sa pancarte. Ensuite il partit. Il avait eut son câlin, il était content.

Derek eut finalement un petit grognement satisfait, réalisant que de tous les câlins de la journée c'était celui de Stiles qu'il avait préféré.

Fin.

L'autatrice : petite fic un peu cruchette, mais bon ! L'idée m'a été inspirée suite à une discussion avec yumika tsubasa ! Imaginez, que feriez-vous en croyant Derek avec une pancarte FREE HUGS ?


	9. Au cinéma

**Titre :** Au cinéma.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

**Couple :** Stek

**Note :** Zero spoil, hourra

* * *

Scott avait invité Derek au cinéma. L'Alpha avait tout d'abord refusé, ce sur quoi le louveteau avait argumenté que s'il le voulait dans la meute il allait devoir faire un peu plus d'efforts. Derek avait donc râlé, mais finis par accepter quand même.

Scott avait également invité Stiles qui avait été d'accord immédiatement, trop content de passer du temps avec son meilleur ami.

C'est pour cette raison que Stiles et Derek se tenaient à deux mètres de distance au moins devant le cinéma, attendant Scott qui ne semblait pas arriver.

L'adolescent finit par recevoir un texto de la part de son meilleur pote :

_« Désolé je suis retenu. Peux pas venir. Tu n'as qu'à aller voir le film avec Derek. A+ »_

Stiles releva timidement la tête vers Derek :

- Je crois que Scott ne viendra pas. Annonça-t-il.

L'Alpha se mit à grogner et amorça un geste pour partir. L'humain ajouta alors :

- Mais puisqu'on est là autant aller voir le film, non ?

Derek le fixa un moment l'air de peser le pour et le contre, tandis que Stiles stressait un peu de sa réponse.

Finalement le loup garou haussa les épaules et accepta de l'accompagner. Après tout il n'avait rien prévu d'autre.

Ils payèrent leur place sans se concerter sur le film (décidant sans en parler d'aller voir le film prévu à l'origine par Scott).

Assis côte à côte dans la salle de cinéma, ils formaient une paire étrange : d'un côté un grand type baraqué, veste en cuir, regard noir, l'air en colère, et de l'autre côté un ado maigrichon, plus mignon que sexy, l'air très stressé et hyper nerveux. Mâtant tous deux l'écran encore vide, sans se parler.

Stiles mal à l'aise finit par faire remarquer :

- J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que nous.

Derek acquiesça. Effectivement il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans la salle de cinéma.

Quand le film démarra enfin, ils comprirent pourquoi : il s'agissait d'un film hongrois, sans sous titre.

- Je me barre, énonça Derek

- Mais on a payé, autant rester.

L'Alpha resta.

Scott s'était quand même bien foutu de leur gueule.

Cramponné à ses accoudoirs, Derek paraissait prêt à tuer quelqu'un, n'importe qui et Stiles était le seul autre être vivant dans la pièce.

- Ce film a l'air intéressant, lança-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère

- Tu comprends quelque chose ?

- Non rien, je regarde les images et j'imagine les dialogues.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Stiles prit alors la voix de la femme qui parlait à l'écran et imita :

- Voyons Gaspard, tu m'as promis amour et passion, mais regarde toi mon pauvre ami, tu bois, tu fumes, tu sens mauvais, je suis siiiii malheureuse.

Il poursuivit, cette fois avec une voix plus grave :

- La ferme femme, c'est moi l'homme à la maison !

Puis faisant la femme :

- Je m'appelle Helga, petit con !

L'adolescent continua de cette façon durant cinq bonnes minutes. Puis jeta un coup d'œil à Derek, le loup garou paraissait plus détendu. Ouf !

- Tu veux le faire avec moi ? Interrogea Stiles.

Derek acquiesça et ils s'amusèrent à refaire les dialogues du film. Au bout d'un moment Stiles riait tellement qu'il demanda une pause. Finalement l'Alpha ne trouvait pas l'occupation si désagréable.

Soudain la main de l'adolescent s'accrocha à celle du loup garou, par accident. Le garçon avait juste posé son bras sur l'accoudoir, machinalement, sans y penser.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Stiles ne su pas s'il devait ou pas enlever sa main. Il finit par tousser gêné et voulu retirer la fautive. Derek réagit aussitôt, l'attrapa et la garda enfermé dans la sienne. Stiles ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise mais l'Alpha avait tourné la tête et semblait concentré sur ce qui se passait à l'écran.

L'adolescent était incapable de continuer leur jeu, son cœur s'emballait et il ne comprenait pas ce qui était entrain de se passer.

Sentant soudainement le pouce de Derek caresser le dos de sa main, il frissonna de bas en haut.

Okay, cela pouvait juste être un accident. La première fois.

Une coïncidence. La deuxième fois

Qu'est ce que Derek faisait ? La troisième fois.

Stiles le regarda mais le loup garou était placide. Pourtant l'humain ne rêvait pas. Il était sûr de ne pas être entrain d'imaginer ce qu'il se passait.

- Euh Derek… Tu peux me rendre ma main ?

Le loup garou tourna la tête et quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Stiles, ce dernier se sentit perdu.

Tout à coup c'était comme c'était comme s'il se noyait, parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer et que le monde autre de lui – autour d'eux – était comme déformé, le son paraissait comme mis en sourdine.

Quand le loup garou le relâcha enfin et détourna les yeux, le monde explosa soudain à la figure de Stiles, de par sa présence et sa réalité. Il regarda de nouveau le film en silence, il essayait de respirer calmement, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Stiles s'en doutait déjà, que quelque chose clochait chez lui quand il était avec Derek. Il était plus stressé que d'habitude et aussi un peu effrayé, mais pas parce qu'il trouvait le loup garou flippant, plutôt parce qu'il se sentait intimidé, comme il pouvait l'être avant avec Lydia.

Et en même temps il trouvait drôle et génial de partager son temps avec Derek.

Est-ce que Scott l'avait sentit ? Est-ce que c'était à cause de ça son mauvais plan cinéma ?

Et qu'en était-il de Derek ?

Stiles décida d'utiliser le jeu sur le film pour en savoir plus.

- Eh Gaspard ! Un affreux loup garou vient de tenir la main à un simple adolescent, qu'est ce que tu crois que cela signifie ?

Derek tourna la tête vers l'humain qui fit un sourire l'air de dire _« c'est à toi de jouer »._

L'Alpha répondit alors :

- Peut-être que le loup garou perd la tête.

- Allons voyons, ce n'est pas possible. Puis tu sais… Je crois que Stiles aime bien Derek.

- Et qu'est ce que tu veux que Derek lui réponde ?

Stiles regarda l'Alpha :

- Bah que tu m'aimes bien aussi.

- Et si c'est pas le cas ?

- C'est pas le cas ? Stressa l'humain.

Derek roula des yeux, soupira et admit :

- Si.

- Ah ! Tu sais puisque j'en suis là, je crois que Stiles aime beaucoup Derek, tu vois beaucoup comme énormément… Quelque chose qui ressemble de l'amour je crois. Et euh… Enfin tu peux me reprendre la main si tu veux ça me dérange pas du tout.

- Tu veux dire que Stiles est amoureux de moi ?

- Bah ouais… Je suis amoureux de toi.

Derek embrassa Stiles, sans rien ajouter.

Ils ne se souviennent vraiment pas de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite dans le film. Par contre ils se rappellent de leurs mains liés, de leurs baisers, de leur goût, de leur chaleur…

Fin.

L'autatrice : écrite en pédagogie, finis en sociologie. C'est hyper cliché je sais, mais j'espère quand même que vous n'êtes pas trop déçue.


End file.
